mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragadam
Chronology *Previous boss: Kara *Succeeding boss: None **Title/Rank: Evil lord and master Overview Ragadam is the main antagonist in Eternium. His appearance is 'yet' unknown and will be probably revealed when Act V comes out. His name is known from the official release of the game since its beta version. As he is not yet given a physical appearance, it can be safely assumed that he is a supernatural being, like an evil god. Developers confirmed that Ragadam will be the strongest boss in the game and will be a big challenge for all players. Appearance There have been small hints on Ragadam's overall look on the sites, and included Baal, the end game boss of Blizzard's successful game Diablo 2. His look will be different from Baal's, but Developers wanted to make a sequence-like stance between these two games by this way. It was revealed that this boss will be especially powerful and impressively different compared to other bosses in previous acts. Story Beginning the corruption The dominion of Ragadam first began on a planet named Elderath, the human home world, where he long ago placed a dragon from Levania, The Broken Dragon. By his power, he dominated the dragon with anguish and terror, driving it insane and breaking its will. He also has one known companion on Elderath, Magroth. Magroth is an ancient demon living at the top of the Severed Mountain. He has been long ago tortured to madness by Ragadam and Elderath has not known peace since. Later on, Ragadam enacts his plan to rule the world of Elderath and eventually the Eternium universe. Project Desparia From Elderath, Ragadam moved on to planet Levania - moon of Elderath. He has already placed his skeletons there which have united with the moon's inhabitants. Elban, the demiurge of Ragadam and principal antagonist of the first three acts, has taken control of The Temple at the height of the planet and has worked hard for months on Project Desparia - the world of Ragadam, where nothing, except for Ragadam's name can be spoken. Ragadam wanted to grow trees and plants on the moon, yet the inhabitants were working slowly. The inhabitants of this planet were too weak for Ragadam, so he sent them out to lands away from the temple to increase his dominion. Lifecrafting the dead Meanwhile on Nirgal, the next disciple of Ragadam, Gorlak, has attacked the town of Minaris where the Mirefolk live, on command of Elban the Demiurge. The Mirefolk are citizens of the planet Nirgal. Long ago, they had some problems with other people of the Mire - a more aggressive civilization behind a huge wall, yet they won against them. In time the other people of the Mire died out. Now the Mirefolk face another challenge. The Aztraks and strange raptors have evolved over centuries behind the wall that has protected the Mirefolk so far. Along with Gorlak, the Aztraks attacked the Mirefolk. The war was fought hard for the Mirefolk, and they lost the city to Gorlak, for which he earned the title, "Wallshatter", due to his strength and due to strong armies of Aztrak he led. Minaris has fallen and now there are only ruins known as the Ruins of Minaris. Gorlak became ruler of Minaris and the surrounding lands, including Malador - the city near the Crucible. Malador has been titled as Crown of the Mire. Gorlak established his seat of power in the legendary Malador, where he placed his strong Aztraks. Later, he sent all Mirefolks to work for Ragadam on Levania. Weeks passed and the Mirefolk were not well conditioned for the planet and worked very slowly. You (main hero of the game) have already killed Magroth on Elderath and rode The Broken Dragon to Levania, after freeing the dragon from Ragadam's power. This accelerated the plans of Elban to prepare the planet. Due to your progress, Gorlak then sent troops of his main armies - Aztraks, to work here. The work was finally advancing due to their strength. However, time was against Ragadam and Elban (your main hero was passing by the Stairway to Levania, heading to the temple. You have also killed many of Ragadam's skeletons and monsters, which has further decreased Ragadam's power). Ragadam with his disciple, Elban, had finally a free way to continue their corruption on Nirgal, the Rusty Planet. Now they were heading to the Crucible. However, the Crucible has very strong walls and they cannot open it easily. But Ragadam found the solution. He wanted Elban to create Lifecrafters beneath the pyramids on the Crucible. However, to create them, they needed the secrets from the Bare Stone, placed on Elderath in the Misty Island, home of Gorgona. Elban traveled there with a few slaves to do the work for him. When he gets there, he cannot find the Bare Stone and later reveals that only one person has the solution - Gorgona. Gorgona was a good witch living on the island and loved the land and waters around the island. Using a spell taught to Elban by Ragadam, the spell which had power to share the powers of corruption, he tortured Gorgona as he had Magroth. Yet Gorgona was tortured to madness and won't tell him anything. She was trying to face the spell but it drove her insane. She now poisons the waters she once loved. Even without her help, he was able with the wisdom of Ragadam to begin creating the Lifecrafters. Evil's age Elban and Ragadam had finally came to the Crucible. Elban entered it but the Crucible was build to keep the soul of Mawrth, the ancient demon, imprisoned. So Elban killed him. Ragadam's skeletons and Elban's minions entered the Crucible. Gorlak took up defense in front of the Crucible and became the Warlord of Aztraks. Ragadam has then left to channel his power to the whole world - to the whole universe. Abilities N/A Tips N/A Strategy N/A Trivia *Ragadam and his basic information about his rise and destruction of worlds is available in Books (story). *He is an archenemy that has tortured whole planets in order to make his magic stronger and obtain a larger army. Thus, he can channel his power into the whole Eternium universe. *He is the one which has tortured the Broken Dragon and brought her from planet Levania to Elderath. *He is the highest possible rank in the evil history. Category:Bosses Category:Story Category:Coming Soon™